Naberrie family
The Naberrie family were a family on Naboo. Appearances * The Phantom Menace * The Phantom Menace Golden Book * The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD * The Prequel Trilogy Stories * Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel * 5-Minute Star Wars Stories Strike Back * Raiders of the Lost Gundark * Monster Misunderstanding * Queen's Shadow * Queen's Shadow (audiobook) * Attack of the Clones * Attack of the Clones Golden Book * Attack of the Clones Read-Along Storybook and CD * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part V (Appear in imagination) * The Clone Wars film * Supply Lines (Mentioned Only) * Ambush (Appear in flashback) * Destroy Malevolence * Bombad Jedi * Cloak of Darkness (Appear in flashback) * Dooku Captured * The Gungan General * Blue Shadow Virus * Mystery of a Thousand Moons * The Zillo Beast Strikes Back * Senate Spy * Lightsaber Lost (Appear in flashback) * The Mandalore Plot (Appear in flashback) * Duchess of Mandalore * Corruption * The Academy (Appear in flashback) * Assassin * Sphere of Influence * Evil Plans * Hostage Crisis * Hunt for Ziro (Appear in flashback) * Intermission, Part I * Intermission, Part II * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1 * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volumes 1 & 2 * Heroes on Both Sides * Pursuit of Peace * Senate Murders * Ghosts of Mortis (vision) * Water War * Gungan Attack * Prisoners * Shadow Warrior * Mercy Mission (Appear in hologram) * Nomad Droids (Appear in hologram) * A Friend in Need * Deception * Crisis on Naboo * Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Ahsoka & Padmé * The Imposter Inside * The Starfighter Stunt * Unexpected Company * The Wrong Jedi * An Old Friend * The Rise of Clovis * Crisis at the Heart * The Disappeared, Part I * A Distant Echo (Gunship art only) * Unfinished Business (Gunship art only) * Dark Disciple * Dark Disciple (audiobook) * Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1 * Revenge of the Sith * Revenge of the Sith Golden Book * Revenge of the Sith Read-Along Storybook and CD * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I (Appear in flashback) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V (vision) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II (Appear in flashback) * Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror (Vision) * So Much More (Statue) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25: Fortress Vader, Part VII (Vision) * Relics of the Old Republic (Appear on poster) * Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess (Appear in flashback) * Thrawn: Alliances * Thrawn: Alliances audiobook * Stories in the Sand (Appear in hologram) * From a Certain Point of View (audiobook) (Appear in hologram) * Princess Leia, Part II (Appear in mural) * Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV (Appear in flashback) * Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI (Appear in flashback) * Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V (Appear in vision) * Luke vs. Emperor Palpatine - Rise to Evil (Appear in flashback) * Force Collector (Vision) * Star Wars Adventures Ashcan (Appear in flashback) * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 1 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 2 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 3 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 4 Sources * Ultimate Star Wars * Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles